crialafandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Shirai
Hitomi Hisagi (檜佐木智美, Hisagi Hitomi, née Shirai (白井)) is the wife of Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance - Coming Soon - Personality - Coming Soon - History Sometime before the current story line of Bleach, Hitomi met Shūhei when she was alive during a mission of his to the World of the Living. After their first meeting, she always found herself in his company. This continued on until her death, a few months later. A Hollow attacked her, knocking her soul out of her body. Shūhei showed up seconds later to fend off the Hollow, but the Hollow caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. In the next few seconds, her soul chain was severed, so she wasn't able to return to her body. After the Hollow was dealt with, she said her good byes to Shūhei. He used Konsō on her, so she could pass onto the Soul Society. Once in Soul Society, she held out hope that she would see him again. Even as the years went by, she didn't lose hope. She heard mention of Shin'ō Academy and remembered it from talking with Shūhei. It took her only two tries to pass the entrance exam. She studied there for the six years, excelling in Kidō and moved onto the Gotei 13. She started out as as a 10th seat in the 4th Division, working her way up to 6th seat. Plot Soul Society arc Hitomi met Shūhei again after Aizen's retreat to Huece Mundo, since he was checking on recovering Squad Members in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, where she was tending to the injured. Fake Karakura Town arc - Coming Soon - The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Hitomi is shown waving to Shuhei as he heads to the 1st Division barracks. Then she looks behind her to see a young boy with black hair and bright, golden amber eyes running towards her. He goes to rush by her, but she grabs him by the back of his clothing, stopping him. She tells him that his father has something important to do and to go play with his sister. Equipment - Coming Soon - Powers and Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu#Swordsmen Swordsmen]: Hitomi has basic swordsmanship skills. Upon seeing Shūhei again, he offers to help her hone her skills. Healer: As a member of the Fourth Division, Hitomi is a skilled healer. Kidō Expert: At the Academy, Hitomi excelled in Kidō. She is knowledgeable enough in Kidō to be able to do high-level Kidō spells without incantation. Shunpo Practitioner: Hitomi has a decent level of skill in Shunpo and is able to maintain fast movements for a short period of time. High Spiritual Power: When she was alive, she possessed a higher than average level of spiritual power. She was able to see Pluses, Hollows and Shinigami. As a student at the Shin'ō Academy and as a Shinigami, her level of spiritual power has increased even more. Her Reiastu is golden-yellow. Zanpakutō - Coming Soon - Trivia * - Coming Soon - Quotes * - Coming Soon - Notes * - Coming Soon -